My Days In a Alternate World
by Tylerthetacokitty
Summary: When a boy of 18 years of age gets shot by a murderer he magically wakes up in a different world with a girl named Hop. Now he must work hard not to die from all the threats in the Dragon Ball universe while trying to win Hops love. (This story is not finished so please leave feedback)
1. chapter 1

My Days In a Alternate World

Chapter 1

In the beginning I thought the female that was standing in front of me was meaner than what she actually was...

I was working at a horrible paying job. You have probably heard of what I'm talking about, it's called Subway. I'm getting offtrack. This isn't about my job but it's about the experience I had with the girl of my dreams.

I was a extremely huge fan of Dragon Ball Z or whatever you wanna call it because "there's more than just Z". I frankly don't care, i'm calling it Dragon Ball Z. I was walking home on a late saturday night hoping I could get to watch the newest episode of Dragon Ball Super on Youtube because really what else could I stream it on without getting 30 ads? It was that particular night that I should have gotten a taxi because there was a murderer on the loose in my town and I was just a deer in the crossfire. Out of nowhere pain. Pain. PAIN! I looked at my shirt and saw it, blood. My blood, someone else's? I don't know! But it hurts.

I passed out and when I awoke the sky was blue, my wound was gone and I was okay I think. I looked up and there I saw eyes. Two of them on a face staring down at me. I jumped up and got into a quick fighting stance (Which was copied off DBZ). The woman got into one as well and red claws came out. In a flash I realized who she was.

"Hop?"

"Huh? How do you know me?"

"This might sound crazy but i'm not from here. I have seen you die. In the-"

"Shutup right now. Listen buddy I don't know you and you sure as hell don't know me."

"On the contrary."

"Huh?!"

"I know as much as they brodcasted."

"You have a big mouth that says words that confuse me. How about I rip it off!"

I needed to act, this girl was about to take me out. I quickly jumped out of the way but it was too late, she grabbed my collar and jabbed me three times in the chest. I was done at that point. There was nothing I could do.

"For someone who has extended knowledge of our universe you sure don't know how to use it to your advantage. Any last words?"

"Yeah only three. I love you."

Of course I was kidding...Kinda...She's insane and tried to kill me! But it did stun her and she dropped me. I ran off quickly and in no time hid behind a rock. Due to me being so weak my ki could not be sensed. It was fine I don't exactly care for death right now. I mean afterall I survived one instance of death. After about a half an hour I looked behind the rock and she wasn't there. I started to rest easy but then I heard her voice.

"Why hello there."

"I'm so fucked." I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Immediately without any hesitation, she swung down trying to kill me with zero remorse for my well being. In an instant, I dived forward and just narrowly escaped her claws,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Heh, for a kid with zero power you do know how to use your agility to your advantage."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah don't flatter me, I'm terrified right now."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good because you're gonna die in approximately 30 seconds. Don't worry I'm only gonna tear your face off."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I didn't actually get to respond, in an instant she dived and I was pushed on the ground. I should have been dead but another woman stood there in front of me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you think you're doing Hop? Now's not the time to try and kill civilians."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You don't understand he said that he loved me. He deserves this."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, aren't you lucky. Sorry Romeo but this woman isn't really the romantic type. I'm sorry to disappoint you like this, but on the bright side, I'm single!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This woman who stood in front of me looked like a bunny but had a weird kind of sex appeal...Am I a furry? That question can wait, for now, I need to find out why I'm here./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Listen I'm just trying to get home. I'm nothing special, only human. I got killed and then woke up here. Can you please kindly tell me how to get out?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah maybe if we kill you, you will go back." Hop now had her arms crossed and her body facing away from me, obviously disappointed about not being able to kill something today. I didn't get to think much about Hop though because the bunny who I will assume is Sorrel is yanking my arm getting me away from her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on slowpoke we should go to my place."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Your place? I thought bunnies slept in holes." She didn't like this and I could tell because she turned back and glared at me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was just joking. Well kinda. All I really want is to figure out why I'm here and-" I stopped myself because what am I saying?! I'm in the Dragon Ball universe! This is my dream and I'm whining about wanting to go home! I can make this work./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know Sorrel I really appreciate you helping out back there."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, no problem! I couldn't let her just kill some random guy with no reason especially someone who I could...Potentially depend on in a fight!" She blushed in the middle of her sentence and now that I know she is willing to train me I can actually live here./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So Sorrel. If I may ask. Will you train me? I'm just a weak human. I would love to be on a higher plane of power."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course I will train you, but on one condition."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And that condition is?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span id="docs-internal-guid-cc11eff4-7a7c-b071-27ec-aeca02fd33f3"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, we can discuss it later."/span/span/p 


End file.
